The present invention relates to a brake apparatus that has a reservoir function of reserving a brake fluid.
Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2006-151362 discloses a reservoir employed in a brake apparatus such as anti-lock brake system (ABS), etc., in which a piston made of a resin is used to thereby eliminate a wear ring, etc. that is required for a piston made of metal.